


Owl Prince

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, but with Prince and Owl instead, first Reaper76 story ever done, imagine princess and the frog, no one dies for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Prince Jack and his rather strange companion of a friend.





	

It had all started with a casual walk through the nearby woodlands, course he could not go it alone given his status as royalty. Jack is what his name was, royal-blooded by birth and the only son of the King and Queen. Others would be envious of his status, other would pity him as being a soon to be King wasn't as glorious as the stories often made it out to be. So much business, so many lessons in the know-how for later political and military exercises.

It was on this walk did he find a sight no one did expect, an owl with feathers as dark as ebony, lying wounded just off of the path. A victim of the local territorial hawks no doubt. So Jack took it upon himself to take the wounded owl into his arms. Course did when his servants spy the fowl, they themselves cried fowl. Pardon the pun.

"Sire, that bird is cursed!" one cried.  
"The bird is most likely death himself come to take you!" added another.

Jack unfortunately laughed aloud, his laughter thus causing the owl in his arms to stir back into consciousness. It gazed up at him with black eyes, almost as though it were watching for his very response. "Death itself? What silliness is this? Does this look like the face of death to you?" Jack posed as he lifted the bird towards the two servants. Upon seeing them, the owl let out a loud screech at the two, making them both wince back in response. _"Yes!"_   the two cried in unison.

Jack, despite this, burst into laughter as he carefully settled the owl into a cradle. "Yes, he is so the representation of death itself. The Grim Reaper has come to claim my very immortal soul." Jack chuckled lightly as his gaze fell to the oddly calm owl. "Now that I think on it, Reaper seems to be a fine name for you."

 

Reaper then became a common fixture in the castle grounds after that, even long after he had recovered from his injuries. If anything, he was a common fixture at Jack's side. This of course terrified the servants as he was unfriendly to all, but Jack himself. But never when Jack was watching him, he never misbehaved then.

The Kitchen staff had the biggest problem with Reaper at first, then he gained their trust by hunting the mice, which had been pestering the kitchen for some time now. Now no mouse even dared to go through there.

But as time went on, the servants began to notice the gloom which draped over Jack like a sheet. Suitable brides for him were all scared off by what had now become his dearest companion. Jack had at one point been arranged to be married to unite two kingdoms, which in the past had been at War. But the one he was arranged to had gone missing, vanished overnight. It did a number on Jack's mood personally, days past where he'd go to Reaper for companionship as the bird only listened and never interjected him as he spoke.  
But to learn of all these dreadful things Jack learned people spoke about the bird hurt him deeply. How can he hope to someday make unity with one of the other kingdoms when they cannot even value the companion Jack calls his dearest friend?

Then came the news Jack feared would one day come, he needed to be rid of the owl. It was a menace and the visiting suitors did not approve of it at all.

 

Leaving to the now, Jack sat leaning against a low well in the inner castle courtyard, Reaper sat perched on the rim beside him, listening to Jack explain the whole issue. Jack's head dropped once he finished explaining. "I can't get rid of you, why can't they understand this? You are my friend, the one I trust above all else, and they wish for me to simply abandon you like it is just that easy?" Jack questioned, sounding extremely frustrated. "But... I have no choice. If I refuse, what does that say about me as a leader?" Jack growled under his breath, gripping the stone well tightly. "This is ridiculous, absolutely--"  
Reaper made a shriek at Jack, causing him to stop mid-sentence to look at the owl. Jack sighed, cupping his hand for the owl to hop up. He held Reaper in front of him. "I know, I know. I'll miss you too, the only one I can truly trust." Jack paused giving Reaper a small smile. "This'll be our little secret."  
Jack pressed his lips against Reaper's beak gently. Then to his shock, there was a pop and Reaper had disappeared. Course now there was an unfamiliar man in his arms.

Dark eyes, curly dark brown mess of hair, wearing a short cloak of inky black feathers and a smile. "Oh I'll definitely keep that secret, only if you promise to keep doing tha-- _YEOUCH!_ "  
In the midst of the strange man's sentence, Jack had panicked and dropped him. Jack stood up to run for guards when the man, now recovered and onto his feet, grasped him by the hand. "Hey hey hey! I'm not going to hurt you, Jack. It's me, Reaper as you often called me." the man explained. "Witches Curses are a real fun time, you know?" He looked away for a second. Muttering under his breath, _"Especially the young ones who have no idea what they're doing. Damned Sombra."_

The man drew his hand back from grasping at Jack's hand, as he seemed so sure that the other would not run from him now. Before placing his hand to his chest. "My name is Gabriel, if you were wondering." Gabriel introduced. "Course, you can still call me Reaper. I'm not sure how your servants would respond to that though."  
Jack started to teeter back due to the newfound shock, when Gabriel moved forward fast; gently grasping his hand with one hand and using his other to hold onto Jack by the hip. "When I wanted you to fall for me, I didn't mean like that, Sunshine." Gabriel teased.

  
At least he didn't lose Reaper forever, well, not directly at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to someone I'd like to consider as my friend, cause they had to get four wisdom teeth taken out and I wanted to give them a fluff.  
> Story itself was inspired by this awesome Reaper76 picture I saw on Tumblr (where I got plot idea from), but I can't seem to find it anywhere and its making me sad. Cause it was pretty art too.
> 
> contact me on karmasvengence on tumblr if you're interested in my current stories in progress or wanna just talk to the writer herself. My askbox is always open.


End file.
